teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Frenemy/Transcript
: SCOTT: RAWR! : SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: What the hell is a Kanima? ( ) : STILES: Do they think it's Lydia? : SCOTT: How do we know it's not her? : DEREK: She was bitten by an Alpha! It's her. : ISAAC: I was thinking about channeling it into killing her. : SCOTT: You cannot do this! : DEREK: I can't let her live! : ALLISON: We've gotta figure out a way to protect her. : ALLISON: They're not here to scare us-- they're here to kill Lydia. : SCOTT: I can hold you off until the cops get here. : DEREK: I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega-- you're already an Alpha of your own pack. : SCOTT: ...It's Jackson! ( ) FLASHBACK-- WHITTEMORE HOUSE, LAST FULL MOON TBA END FLASHBACK MARTIN HOUSE : ALLISON: I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened. : LYDIA: I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened... : ALLISON: hesitantly It's-it's kind of complicated. : LYDIA: irritably Well, how about you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson was? Or what is wrong with Erica? : LYDIA: Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie? : ALLISON: Part of the reason why I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself. : LYDIA: sighing Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend-- which is nothing-- to myself. : ALLISON: Hey... He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right? : LYDIA: coldly Let me go. : ALLISON: Just, for one second, please, try and remember-- : LYDIA: impatiently Remember what? : ALLISON: Remember what it feels like... : ALLISON: All those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you-you can't stop looking at the clock, because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like? : LYDIA: sighing No. : ALLISON: What do you mean, "No?" You've had boyfriends. : LYDIA: None like that. DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : STILES: What do we do now? : SCOTT: Holy cr-- : STILES: Wha-- sorry, I'm sorry... : STILES: Did you see where he went? : SCOTT: I lost him. : STILES: What? You couldn't catch his scent? : SCOTT: I don't think he has one. : STILES: All right, any clue where he's going? : SCOTT: To kill someone. : STILES: sarcastically Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now. : STILES: exasperatedly What? Scott, come on. I'm one hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone-- sarcasm is my only defense! : SCOTT: sighing Just help me find it. : STILES: Not "it"-- Jackson. : SCOTT: Yeah, I know. I-I know. : STILES: All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house? : SCOTT: I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway. : STILES: Yeah, but that's just the thing-- how did he pass the test? : SCOTT: I don't know. : STILES: Maybe it's like an either-or thing? I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When is the Kanima not the Kanima? : SCOTT: ...When it's Jackson. : STILES: Uh... dude? See that? : SCOTT: He's inside. : STILES: What's he gonna do in there? : SCOTT: I know who he's after. : STILES: What? How? Did you smell something? : SCOTT: Armani. JUNGLE : STILES: Aw, come on! : STILES: All right, maybe there's, like, a uh-like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of-- : STILES: ...Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength? How'd I not think of that one? : SCOTT: Dude, everyone in here is a dude! I think we're in a gay club... : STILES: sarcastically Man, nothing gets past those keen Werewolf senses, huh, Scott? : BARTENDER: You're better off without him. : DANNY: Still doesn't feel good... : BARTENDER: You know what will feel good? That guy. : STILES: Two beers. : BARTENDER: IDs? : BARTENDER: How 'bout two Cokes? : STILES: Rum and Coke? Sure! : STILES: ...Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving, anyway. : BARTENDER: That one's paid for. : STILES: groaning Oh, shut up. : SCOTT: smiling I didn't say anything... : STILES: Yeah, well, your face did. : STILES: Hey, I found Danny. : SCOTT: ...I found Jackson. MARTIN HOUSE : LYDIA: cooing Okay, I love you. Go. : LYDIA: Go! : LYDIA: sighing Let's go, Prada. You're all of six pounds-- there can't be that much to come out of you. : LYDIA: loudly Prada, let's go! : LYDIA: Prada? Prada. Prada! : HALLUCINATION PETER: Lose something? JUNGLE : SCOTT: Get Danny. : STILES: What are you gonna do? : STILES: ...Works for me. : STILES: Danny! Danny! Danny. : SCOTT: Jackson! : SCOTT: No, don't! : SCOTT: What do we do with him now? MARTIN HOUSE : LYDIA: sarcastically So, should I call the police, or is there a non-rapist explanation for being in my yard in the middle of the night? : HALLUCINATION PETER: I heard him barking, and I live in the house back there. Is that okay, or should I start running? : LYDIA: Well, thanks for bringing him back. : HALLUCINATION PETER: Everything okay? : LYDIA: suspiciously "Okay" meaning what? : HALLUCINATION PETER: Meaning, are you all right? : LYDIA: snidely Meaning, the other day in class? I'm not crazy. : LYDIA: I may be the girl who sleepwalks naked and writes backwards on the chalkboard, but at least I'm not one of those desperate Vicodin-popping wrist-cutters at school. : HALLUCINATION PETER: sarcastically Oh, is that what the other girls are like? : HALLUCINATION PETER: Why'd you do that? : LYDIA: Do what? : HALLUCINATION PETER: You-you stepped back... : LYDIA: You stepped forward. : HALLUCINATION PETER: shrugging Maybe I wanted to kiss you? : LYDIA: snidely Maybe I'' don't want you to. : HALLUCINATION PETER: Does that mean...? Maybe I could...? : LYDIA: ''nicely If you want me to punch you in the throat... : HALLUCINATION PETER: Could I hold your hand? : LYDIA: scoffing What am I, nine years old? : HALLUCINATION PETER: Uh, could I give you a flower? : HALLUCINATION PETER: Promise to keep it? If I ask you tomorrow if you have it, and you say "no," I'm gonna be really hurt. : LYDIA: shrugging Well, if I don't, I'll lie. JUNGLE : SCOTT: Danny! : DANNY: McCall, what are you doing here? : SCOTT: Just, uh, seeing if you're okay... And, um... I'm wondering if anything weird happened to you today. Besides being paralyzed from the neck down. : PARAMEDIC: Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital. : SCOTT: One more question. Just one. Are you okay? : DANNY: Did it happen to my ex, too? : SCOTT: nodding Yeah. : DANNY: smiling Then I'm great. : SCOTT: Couldn't get anything out of Danny... : STILES: anxiously Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me? : STILES: ...Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse? : STILES: That was rhetorical. : SCOTT: Get rid of him. : STILES: exasperatedly Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the Sheriff! : SCOTT: Do something! : STILES: awkwardly Hey... : JACKSON: sleepily What's... what's going on? : SCOTT: urgently Jackson. Jackson, be quiet. : STILINSKI: What are you doing here? : STILES: anxiously What do you mean, what am I doing here? It's a club. : STILES: It's a club. We were clubbing, you know... At the club. : STILINSKI: suspiciously Not exactly your type of club... : STILES: awkwardly Uh, well, Dad, there's a conversation that we-- : STILINSKI: interjecting You're not gay! : STILES: offended Wha...? I could be! : STILINSKI: scoffing Not dressed like that. : STILES: Well, what's, uh... : SCOTT: quietly Jackson, be quiet! : STILINSKI: This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And, at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. : STILINSKI: sighing Now, what the hell is going on? : JACKSON: dazed What's happening...? : SCOTT: Jackson, I'm sorry, but-- : SCOTT: nicely Oh! Hey! : STILES: Dad, I- I- : STILINSKI: The truth, Stiles. : STILES: nervously The truth? All right... Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's-that's it. : STILINSKI: Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends. : ARGENT: Seven paralyzed. The rumor is drugs... probably hallucinogens, since witnesses say they saw a demonic monster on the dance floor. : GERARD: amused Now, who would believe something like that? : ARGENT: You know what I'm having trouble believing? How you just stood there while that thing circled you, and did nothing. You want to explain that to me? : GERARD: Intuition. : ARGENT: Then you know what it is. : GERARD: I have a suspicion... And, if I'm right, it plays by certain rules-- rules that don't bend easily. : ARGENT: Do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this thing out? : GERARD: Not necessarily. Tonight's the first time you had a glimpse of him since Kate died, am I right? : ARGENT: grimly Unfortunately. : GERARD: And the only other tie we have to him is Isaac Lahey? : ARGENT: frowning What are you thinking? : GERARD: That, if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole, then we might have an opportunity. What did I teach you is the best way to eliminate a threat? : ARGENT: ...Get someone to do it for you. : STILES: Uh, what about your house? : SCOTT: Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous. : STILES: I still say we just kill him. : SCOTT: We're not killing him. : STILES: groaning God, f-- : STILES: Okay, okay, I got an idea. : SCOTT: uneasily Does it involve breaking the law? : STILES: grimly By now, don't you think that's a given? : SCOTT: sighing I was just trying to be optimistic. : STILES: Don't bother. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : JACKSON: furiously Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you! : STILES: Okay, I bought you some foo-- : JACKSON: furiously Let me out now! : STILES: You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up-close-and-''personal'' with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So, don't think this is fun for me, either. You know, we're actually doing you a favor? : JACKSON: incredulously This is doing me a favor? : STILES: Yes! You're-you're killing people... to death. : STILES: Yeah. And, until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry. : STILES: Now, you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club? : JACKSON: incredulously You actually think my parents won't be looking for me? : STILES: Uh, well, not if they don't think anything's wrong. Yeah. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Mr. Whittemore, maybe I'm missing something, but, uh... this doesn't exactly spell "foul play." : MR. WHITTEMORE: It reads, "Stayed at a friend's house last night. Everything fine. Love you." : MR. WHITTEMORE: Now, while we're as close as any family can be, there are certain things Jackson has not been able to say since the day we told him he was adopted... : STILINSKI: Things like what? : MR. WHITTEMORE: Jackson never says "I love you." : STILINSKI: Never? : MR. WHITTEMORE: Not once in eleven years. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GERARD: So, who did you say you were studying with tonight? : ALLISON: lying Just Lydia. We're prepping for our world history midterm. : GERARD: History was one of my favorites, especially military history. Ever hear the phrase, "Know thy enemy?" : ALLISON: It's from The Art of War by Sun Tzu. : GERARD: Very good! Know what it means? : ALLISON: In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy. : GERARD: smiling Right again. Your father and I happen to be having that very problem-- we've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others. : ALLISON: uneasily I've heard. : GERARD: Did you hear Jackson Whittemore didn't show to school today? : ALLISON: dumb He didn't? : GERARD: His parents called, and so did the police. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? : GERARD: Well, let me tell you what I know-- I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends, and I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying. So, I want to ask one more question, and this time, with a small advantage. : GERARD: I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a sense of your pulse. Think of it as a game-- all you have to do is tell the truth. : GERARD: Do you know anything about Jackson being missing? : ALLISON: No. : GERARD: Is he in trouble? : ALLISON: stammering I-I-I-I don't know. I don't know. : GERARD: Does this have anything to do with Scott? : ALLISON: reflexively No. : ALLISON: backtracking I mean, I don't-I don't know. : GERARD: Your pulse jumped... : ALLISON: It's because you're scaring me. : GERARD: nicely Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going way too far. : ALLISON: shakily No kidding. : GERARD: It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that. I'm sorry. You can go back to class. : GERARD: Go ahead. : ALLISON: Scott... Scott... : VICTORIA: I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today and had to leave early. So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute. Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are? : VICTORIA: Mr. McCall? How about you? BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : JACKSON: Scales? Like a fish? : STILES: No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh... your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail. : JACKSON: incredulously I have a tail? : STILES: Yeah, you have a tail. : JACKSON: sarcastically Mmm. Does it do anything? : STILES: earnestly No, not that I know of... : JACKSON: Can I use it to strangle you? : STILES: sighing Yeah, you still don't believe me. All right. The night of the semi-final game-- what did you do right after? : JACKSON: I went home. : STILES: Are you sure about that? : JACKSON: frustrated Yes, you idiot! What the hell else would I do? : STILES: exasperatedly You attacked me and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool! You also killed a mechanic-- right in front of me, by the way, that was lovely. And, one of Argent's Hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny. : JACKSON: Why would I want to kill my best friend? : STILES: Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out now. : JACKSON: Mmm. Well, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail! : STILES: All right, well, tell me this-- on the night of the first full moon, what happened? : JACKSON: irritably Nothing-- nothing happened. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VICTORIA: Allison... We've noticed quite a few calls from your phone to the odd one, Stilinski...? : ALLISON: lying Oh, you told me to keep an eye on Lydia, and... um, he's had a crush on her since, like, third grade, so, I'm gonna have to talk to him... : VICTORIA: sighing I know it's hard-- sitting here, trying not to look at him. But think of how strong it makes you! Especially when all these other girls are just letting their entire high school lives be defined by some boy they're just praying will take them to senior prom. : ALLISON: Can't I be strong and go to prom? : VICTORIA: Of course! : VICTORIA: ...But, with someone else. Remember, so long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a sixteen-year-old-boy. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: alarmed Oh, my God... : ALLISON: They know. : STILES: What? : ALLISON: They know Jackson's missing. : STILES: scoffing No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue. : ALLISON: My grandfather told me his parents went to the police-- they know. : STILES: appalled Oh... : DISPATCHER: radio All available units, proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution. : ALLISON: Where are we going? : STILES: Somewhere very far from this. : MRS. WHITTEMORE: Jackson? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: You sure everything's okay between you and Jackson? : DANNY: Yeah, everything's fine. Did the cops have to take my fake ID? : SCOTT: You didn't do anything to make him angry? : DANNY: [How angry? : SCOTT: uneasily On a scale of one to ten-- one being "kind of irritated," and ten, " and ten "wanting to kill you, violently... : DANNY: chuckling Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good. I was actually doing him a favor... : SCOTT: frowning What favor? : DANNY: I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet... which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club... : SCOTT: What was on the video? : DANNY: I'm not really supposed to say... : SCOTT: Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter or life and death? : DANNY: hesitantly I'm not supposed to say... : SCOTT: Okay... What if I told you you can get your fake ID back? : MELISSA: While I think you being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've gotta play Tough Mom right now, even though I'm not very good at it... : SCOTT: Right now? : MELISSA: Yes, right now! I got a call from your principal-- you are failing two classes? : SCOTT: anxiously I-I know... And that's why I'm studying with Stiles right now. : MELISSA: Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms, that they're gonna hold you back? : SCOTT: surprised He said that? : MELISSA: Yes! All of your friends are gonna be juniors, while you are still a sophomore. Do you understand, Scott? You cannot fail. : SCOTT: I know. : MELISSA: Okay. Thank you. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet. : STILES: Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it? : ALLISON: What if someone else took it? : STILES: Then somebody else knows what he is. : SCOTT: Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him. : ALLISON: Like the Bestiary says, "The Kanima seeks a friend," right? : STILES: Okay, hold on-- so, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that? : ALLISON: Somebody who wanted to protect him? : SCOTT: There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true? : STILES: No, it can't be. It tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately. : SCOTT: But, I... I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it? : ALLISON: You're right-- it just ran off. : SCOTT: And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage. : STILES: Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool. : SCOTT: Did it...? : STILES: It would've. It was was waiting for us to come out. : SCOTT: What if it was trying to keep you in? : STILES: groaning Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden? : SCOTT: Because there's something else going on on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him... : ALLISON: muttering "Know thy enemy." : ALLISON: Just something my grandfather said... : STILES: All right, I got it-- kill Jackson! Problem solved. : SCOTT: He risked his life for us, against Peter. You remember that? : STILES: Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us. It's funny. : SCOTT: Yeah. It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving. : STILES: It's always something with him, though. : SCOTT: He doesn't know what he's doing. : STILES: scoffing So what? : SCOTT: So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody. : STILES: That's his own fault. : SCOTT: Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try. : SCOTT: Stiles went to go check on Lydia. She still hasn't forgiven him for promising to talk to her, and then ditching her at her car. : ALLISON: That's not easy to explain... : SCOTT: Mm-mm. : SCOTT: How did your dad know where to be last night? He was there in the alley-- him and Gerard. : ALLISON: They have people. Guys who monitor every camera in town. ATMs, traffic cameras... have you see the ones they put up in school? : SCOTT: Mmm... : ALLISON: ...You thought I told him. : SCOTT: quickly No. No, I just-- I don't know, I just-- : ALLISON: I'm on your side, Scott. I'm always on your side. : SCOTT: I know, I know... I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just that... I thought that things would get back to normal by now. Or, at least normal enough so I can pass my classes. : ALLISON: You'll pass. : ALLISON: Could you put some music on? Please? : SCOTT: Uh, you want the radio? : ALLISON: Uh, use Entune. It has Pandora. : ALLISON: I felt like I was gonna fall asleep in your arms... : SCOTT: smiling I like it when you fall asleep in my arms. : ALLISON: I don't-- I wake up, you're always gone. : SCOTT: That's only because I don't want to wake you. : ALLISON: I'd rather just wake up with you. : SCOTT: You will. High school's only two more years. : ALLISON: Hmm. Which is hard enough for normal people to get through. : SCOTT: Hey, what would you say if I could be normal? : SCOTT: I've been thinking about it ever since we saw her at the hospital. Lydia was bit by an Alpha, right? Peter told Stiles that if the bite doesn't turn you, it'll kill you. But nothing happened to Lydia. : ALLISON: Meaning...? Meaning, what? She's immune? : SCOTT: If she is, doesn't that... Doesn't immunity mean that you could be cured? Wouldn't you want that? : ALLISON: I-I want anything that lets me be with you-- and not just 'til the end of high school. : SCOTT: Well, then you better not get into too good of a college. My grades suck. : ALLISON: Not just to college. : ALLISON: I'm serious. : SCOTT: I know. : STILES: ...You guys might wanna come take a look at this... : ALLISON: anxiously I have to tell my father. Scott, he's going to kill someone. : SCOTT: Okay, tell him. Tell him everything. : STILES: Scott, I gotta tell mine, too... : SCOTT: sighing This is all my fault. : ALLISON: It's not. But, we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this. : SCOTT: You're right... : ALLISON: How are you gonna make your dad believe all this? : STILES: I don't know. : SCOTT: ...He'll believe me. ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: You scared the hell out of me. : LYDIA: I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for you... : ALLISON: impatiently I can't hang out right now, Lydia. : LYDIA: I don't need anyone to hang out with-- I need someone to talk to. : ALLISON: impatiently I-I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait-- : LYDIA: exasperatedly Why is everyone always telling me to wait? Why can't anyone have "right now" available? : ALLISON: Because you can't have everything right now. You know what I'' need? I need someone to translate five pages of archaic Latin. Obviously ''that's not gonna happen anytime soon... : LYDIA: ...I know archaic Latin. : ALLISON: incredulously You know archaic Latin? : LYDIA: shrugging I got bored with classical Latin. : ALLISON: ...Just how smart are you? : LYDIA: impatiently Just show me the pages. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Could you buzz us in? : STILINSKI: irritably Scott, Stiles... Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore, Esquire? : JACKSON: smugly That means "lawyer." ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means "friend." "The Kanima seeks a friend." : LYDIA: She was wrong-- it means "master." : ALLISON: "The Kanima seeks a master..." : LYDIA: Why? Is that important? : ALLISON: Yeah... Someone's not protecting him-- someone's controlling him. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts